Comfort in your Company
by TML
Summary: He couldn't sleep without checking on her, she just couldn't sleep. Aaron pays Emily a visit late one night...Post Minimal Loss...E/H -The morning after...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story I have always wanted to do but been too lazy to do it…another sleepless night inspired me to write…set after minimal loss…this is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic so go easy… no live rounds please…. bow and arrows are allowed. This is written in Hotch's point of view.

**Comfort in your Company**

I know I shouldn't be here. I should be at home in bed like the rest of DC, but the events of the day had scared me. I can't remember a time I had been so scared. The moment I heard Derek scream my name I knew something was terribly wrong.

My gut had screamed at me. This is not going to end well. I had woken up with a bad feeling and I'd dismissed it. I couldn't live on feeling alone. There was no rational reason for the bad feeling in my gut that morning. The one I felt after hearing Derek call for me however had three rational reasons. Their names? Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Benjamin Cyrus. The last I could care less about. My only concern was what he would do to my agents.

The Colorado State Attorney General had used the visit to ensure the children were safe. Cyrus had been ready for the officers that had raided the compound.

Hearing that one of the Child Service workers had died had knocked the wind out of me. I worried for my agents and prayed that it had not been them. I felt for the family of the Child Service worker but my team, my family needed a break. After so much suffering how much more could they take before finally breaking?

Finding out that both Prentiss and Reid were alright I sighed in relief. One question ran through my head over and over. They were safe but for how long?

I'd wanted to tear the State Attorney General into shreds for putting my team in the predicament. I restrained myself because I knew my team to be brilliant, strong and resourceful. We would get through this, one way or another.

The part that had scared and scarred me the most came as JJ rushed to us turning on the news.

The reporter had blown their cover. At least one of them. Had he no sense to give such information to the public? Did he think that Cyrus had no access to the news? At that moment I had truly wished we'd shot the solar panels not allowing Cyrus access to the news. The reporter had been added to my lists of people to dismember. Channel nine news would need to find a new reporter.

The darkness my thoughts had taken had surprised me but only for a minute. They were my colleagues, my friends and family it was my job to ensure their safety.

"Me, its me." Three simple words. My heart had stopped. My arms and legs heavy. My chest tight. My head felt as though it was going to explode.

I was not in the least bit surprised that she admitted her identity. I'd seen her take care of the team on so many occasions I almost saw it coming. The minutes to follow her admissions are those that will stay with me for a very long time. No doubt I would hear them in my sleep. Never in my life had I heard a sound more torturous then the cries that came from Emily as she was being used as a punching bag.

Through it all she had remained the strong Emily we had all come to rely on. "I can take it." She'd said it without thought to herself. She'd known we were on the other end listening. She'd known that all she had to do was say the word and we would have stormed the compound. "I can take it." She'd repeated to ensure we would stay put.

A feeling of anger had washed over me. Did she not understand we were ready to help her? That it nearly killed me to listen to her cries of pain? At that same moment I had felt proud as well. She had stood her ground and taken care of Reid.

I'd never been more relieved then when I saw her come out of the building. She looked a mess but at that exact moment she was beautiful to me. She was alive.

Her concern had been Morgan and Reid. After everything she had been subjected to her concern had still been her family. I feel a pang in my stomach when I see her wince as she hugged.

The day had ended and I couldn't be happier. Leaving La Plata Colorado we were returning to DC. That was the next time I had a good chance to observe her.

She moved the curtain aside as she steps towards Reid. She didn't know this but I'd heard her words of comfort to him. She would never stop surprising me. After everything she'd told him she'd do it again.

I sent everyone home the minute we landed. I stayed late to finish the files from the case but it had been more difficult then in the past. I couldn't focus my attention on the paperwork in front of me. I could still hear her. Giving up I shut the case file and grabbed my belongings.

I raise a hesitant hand to knock on her door but quickly bring it down. What if she's asleep? I couldn't bring my self to disturb her. I sighed and left her doorway. I stepped into my car and turned the ignition. Everything told me to go home and rest but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I didn't want to be too far from her incase she needed something.

I looked to her apartment most of the lights were turned off. I knew one to be the stair lights. I looked to her bedroom. Lights were turned off. I kept repeating to myself to go home. Reaching for my phone I flip it open and find her number. Calling her would definitely wake her if she was asleep I settled with a text message. 'Are you awake?' If she didn't reply I would have my answer.

The seconds spent waiting for a response felt like hours. I looked at her bedroom window once again hoping for some movement beyond the curtains. There was none. Looking down at the clock on my phone I sigh. Five minutes. No response. Maybe it's best I head home and let her rest.

Reaching for my seat belt my phone beeped. Picking it up immediately I glanced at the message. 'I can't sleep' caught off guard by her admission I thought it best I be honest with her.

'I couldn't sleep without checking on you first.' I replied waiting anxiously for her response.

'I'm fine Aaron. Just sore.' I chuckle, leave it to Emily to down play everything.

'Can I see you?' I took a deep breath as I sent the message. The anticipation of her answer was killing me. What if she said no? I wouldn't be able to sleep if that was the case.

'Where are you?' I read her question. Would I scare her if I told her I was outside? Hoping I wouldn't, I told her I was outside. I looked to her bedroom window. Seconds later the light came on.

'Door's open.' With that I stepped out of my car and returned to the door I had earlier stood at close to an hour.

"Hey" she smiles when she sees me.

"Hey" is all I can say as I enter her home. I can't help but look at her. Wearing a loose FBI T-shirt and sweats I thought she'd never looked better.

I wanted to touch her to make sure she was alright for myself not just by her admission. I reached a hesitant hand to her cheek. Before making contact with her I stared into her eyes seeing if I'd scared her or crossed the line. When she didn't pull away I let my fingers touch the side of her face that had formed a bruise.

I sighed, how could anyone lay a hand on her was beyond him. I was surprised when she leaned into my touch. Did she draw as much comfort from this as I did?

"You scared the crap out of me today." I say not removing my hand.

Her eyes open as she looks at me. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay Emily, when I heard him hurt you I felt as though my heart had stopped." I was startled at how easily I poured my inner thoughts out.

When she didn't speak I continued.

"I wanted to go in there, kill him and take you out where he couldn't reach you." I move a strand of hair from her face. As I tuck it behind her ear I see that her eyes have welled up.

My intention had not been to make her cry, just aware that I cared.

"Emily. Emily I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head at my statement.

"You didn't" she paused. "It's been a really long couple of days, I'm exhausted and I can't sleep." She admitted. I turned to the door behind me. She grabbed my hand holding me from turning completely. "Just gonna lock the door." I supplied. She blushed releasing my hand. Two seconds and I'd already missed the warmth.

"I uh made some tea." She spoke making her way into the kitchen.

"I'd love some." I followed her and watched as he moved to get the mugs. I couldn't help but notice the wince as she reached for them. Quickly I stood and gently pushed her hand down. "Let me." I looked over at the couch. Without much argument she nodded and left for the couch.

Grabbing the two hot mugs of tea I sat beside her handing her one mug. She smiled and took a sip. As if instantaneous she relaxed, the tea warming her aching muscles.

We sat in silence close to half an hour before she finally spoke. "Aaron I'm fine. You don't have to stay with me."

"I'm comforted by your company." I shoot her a shy smile. I needed to stop with these lame answers. What was wrong with me? I couldn't help my self, I went on. "I feel better knowing you're right here. Alive and well. I can't get it all out of my head." What is wrong with me? I shouldn't worry her.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep if I went home." I confessed.

She didn't say anything. Instead she nodded. Finishing the tea she grabbed both mugs and left for the kitchen. She returned minutes later with a tall glass or water in her hand.

I knew she was thinking as she stood before me. Finally she reached out her hand to me. "I'm comforted by your company too Aaron." Surprised I looked from her hand to her eyes. I grabbed her hand and stood following her to her room.

Entering her room the first things to catch my eyes were the medication bottles on her night stand. Following my gaze she shrugged. "They help with the pain not with the sleep."

"You've already taken a sleep aid?" I was amazed she was still awake.

"They didn't work." She smiled. Of course they hadn't worked. If they had I would still be sitting in the car worrying.

Setting the glass of water next to her medication she climbed into the bed. I followed soon after. I lay beside her not touching her afraid I'd scare her. At her sigh I turned and looked at her.

"You did a really brave thing today Emily." I couldn't help but be proud to be in her presence.

"You would have done the same thing." She supplied. I sigh, she makes it really hard to compliment her. I turn my eyes to her again and see her staring at her white ceiling. She's fighting sleep and I can see it. Stubborn woman.

"Come here." I lift the blanket with my left hand and reach for her with my right. She looks at me hesitantly, the hesitation quickly leaves her as she scoots closer. Her smell alone relaxes me as I bring my arm around her. I reach for her right hand that lay on my stomach and hold onto to it with my left. I feel her begin to relax.

"Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." I feel her nod. When I don't receive a verbal response I glance down to find her already asleep. Pulling her closer to me without hurting her I too close my eyes. If anything had ever felt right in my life it was this moment.

**THE END**

AN: soooo…tell me what you think… hope you enjoyed it…it is now one in the morning and I should go to bed…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I went to a wedding yesterday and the flower girl's name was Emily (3 or 4) and the ring boy 's name was Aaron (4 or 5). It was the cutest thing ever, as they were walking down the isle the little girl was too scared to throw the pedals and little Aaron kept telling her 'you need to throw the pedals' so as they were walking down the isle he reaches over and tries to get the pedals to throw them and the whole time she's grabbing the side of his little suit jacket. The entire evening he kept saying 'come on Emily lets go' or 'I need to find Emily'. All I could think was criminal minds…which is why I did a chapter two to this story…this is written in Emily's POV.

**Comfort in your Company - Chapter Two**

I woke the next morning alone in my bed. Had it all been a dream? I really hoped not as I turned to look at my alarm clock I winced, my body more sore then the day before. It was eight. I actually slept in. It all started coming back to me. Aaron had been here last night. Why hadn't he stayed though? I was confused, did he regret the night before? Nothing happened of course but it was the most Aaron had shared of himself. He wasn't one to go around sharing his feelings. Maybe I was thinking too much into this. Things would look better after some coffee and maybe some breakfast. Scooting to the side of the bed I couldn't help but groan. Every muscle in my body hurt. Oh how I hated Benjamin Cyrus at that moment.

Taking my pills and the half empty glass of water with me I stepped out of my room. I couldn't help the sudden turn my mood had taken. How could one person effect my mood so much? Walking down the steps was a chore in itself. I froze when I had four steps to go. I looked into the kitchen. There he was, a scowl on his face, one hand holding a bowl the other holding a wisp mixing the contents in the bowl.

I felt guilty for ever thinking he would up and leave. And just like that he looks up and smiles. I felt my heart melt. I had been caught staring. I look down to hide the blush. Without a word I empty the glass of water in the sink and leave the glass there. I stared at the mixing bowl curiously.

"Pancakes. I figure you haven't had anything to eat since we returned yesterday, am I right?" He knew he had me but he still wanted a verbal response. I wanted to reach over and hit his arm. I resisted the urge. "No I haven't."

"So do you want blueberries or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate Chip" I respond. That sounded so good at the moment.

"Good, because you don't have any blueberries." He smiles again. He was being way too sweet. I could definitely get use to this side of Aaron.

"About last night?" I began. I sensed him tense up. He'd stayed, so clearly he hadn't had second thoughts about staying over the night before.

"Okay." He was worried. I needed to speed this up before I scared him.

"I…do you? Um…" I couldn't believe my self. Since when did I have a problem completing a sentence? As always he sensed my frustration. He reached over and touched my arm. We have to have this conversation sooner or later.

"Have you ever thought about maybe we…"

"More than once." Thank God he finished for me. It was settled, without full sentences we had agreed on a relationship. I smiled as he began baking the pancakes. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

We ate breakfast in comfortable silence. "What do you have planned for today?"

I looked down at the arm I had wrapped around my abdomen. "Ah not too much." My aching body really wasn't up for much. He left the table and returned minutes later with a glass of orange juice and my medication.

Working with profilers has its advantages. Most of the time though it's really irritating.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner but I don't think that's too great of an idea so we could dine in?" he finished quickly. "That sounds great."

We spent the next few hours talking about work, politics and anything and everything we could think of down to our favorite colors and numbers. It was nearing one o'clock and I couldn't help the yawn that escaped.

"Why don't I go home and get a change of clothes and a quick shower, while you take a nap and I'll come by later tonight with a movie."

I was too tired to argue. Spare key in hand he kissed me on the cheek with the promise to return in a few hours. I took my medication once again. I needed a shower and as tired as I was I knew I couldn't sleep without that shower. The warm water eased the tension in my muscles. I stood under the water until my fingers started to prune. That was my cue to cut the shower.

I started to feel drowsy, I knew my medication had kicked in. Whether it would actually help me sleep that was another story.

AN: So…cutting it short but I think I have another chapter in me, if you guys want it that is… hope you enjoyed this… I still can't get over the kids at the wedding… had nothing to do with the story…just motivated me to write a second chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews… they do make my day… this chapter is written in Hotch's POV…

**Comfort In Your Company – Chapter 3**

Looking down at my watch I sighed I'd only been gone three hours. In all honesty my apartment felt empty and I'd missed her company. I knew I should have given her more time to herself but at that moment I just wanted to see her. Groceries in hand I stood outside her door ready to ring the bell when I remembered the spare key in my pocket. Not wanting to wake her I let myself in.

I put away the groceries I'd picked up. I was there close to twenty minutes and she hadn't come down to see me. Now I was worried. Emily was always alert, and a very light sleeper. If she hadn't heard me come in then the pills had really done their job. I waited another ten minutes before making my way to her room.

Reaching the last step I heard her. The sound coming from her room accelerated my heart rate. Those too familiar cries of pain and fear. I no longer felt bad for returning as early as I had my only regret now was that I'd left in the first place. Reaching her bedroom door I turned the door knob slowly so not to startle her.

The sight before me broke my heart. There lay Emily curled up, legs tucked to her chest, fists clenching the comforter. The whimpers she let out were the cause of my worry. When awake you would never know something was bothering Emily Prentiss, had I not seen this for myself I would believe that emotionally, she was perfectly fine. I knew she was hurting physically and she knew that I knew so there was no sense in hiding it, it was the emotional impact the events of the compound had on her that she was trying to hide.

Her soft cries and whimpers drew my attention once again. I couldn't leave her to fight her nightmare alone, I reached a hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear just to let her know I was there. Her arms instinctively went up to protect herself. My hatred for Benjamin Cyrus grew for doing this to her, for attacking her in her sleep even while dead. "Emily…Emily sweetheart it's Aaron." She didn't seem to register as she let out another cry and backed away from me. I knew she didn't mean to but it hurt none the less.

"Emily please wake up, you're safe, Cyrus is dead." I shook her lightly in hopes of waking her.

"Aaron?" Her voice was so small, I slipped in beside her and engulfed her in a hug. "It's me." She stiffened only for a second before completely relaxing.

"Want to talk about it?" I didn't want to push her. If I did I knew she'd shut me out.

She was contemplating. "I was back at the compound, instead of Reid though…" She hesitated. "It was you." She paused. That had really frightened her. "The beating was just so much worse, I didn't think he would stop." She was holding back tears. "It's alright to let them go you know." Moving closer to him she settled against him. "After everything he still killed you, and I couldn't stop him."

"I'm right here." I took her hand and placed it over my heart. That seemed to do the trick. The dam broke.

We must have been laying there for 45 minutes, besides the occasional sniffle the room was silent.

"I'm hungry." Looking down at her I chuckled. That came out of nowhere. "You're in luck because I am going to make you the best dinner ever." She frowned looking at the clock. "I'll also make something light for now."

"I'm good with some soup." God she was simple. "Soup it is." Reluctantly I got up, she fallowed me into the kitchen. At the stern glare I gave her she rolled her eyes and sat on the stool. "You're no fun Hotch." She smiled.

"I've been told, now don't make me go drill sergeant on you." I warned.

AN: I know it's a bit short…sorry… I hope you still liked it. I tried to leave it off in a place where I could continue in Emily POV.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is chapter 4, per the pattern this will be in Emily's POV... There really isn't a major point to his story...it just gets my CM fix taken care of...

**Comfort In Your Company  
**Chapter 4

True to his word he made an excellent dinner. I only wish I had an appetite. Understanding as ever Hotch told me not to worry about it. Which of course made me feel even more guilty. What I'd done to deserve a man like him, I'd never know.

Cleaning the dishes was a team effort. To prevent me from reaching I washed, he dried and put the dishes away.

"How about a game?" He asked. I had to think for a second he caught me off guard. A game was a great idea, what game exactly, I had no idea. I didn't have many games, it's not like I had anyone to play them with.

"What game exactly?"

"Well what do you have?" He said it like it was a ridiculous question. He was right of course as this was my house.

"Well..." It took me a minute, I couldn't recall the last time any games had been played at my place. "I have Trivial Pursuit, Scrabble and Phase 10." He seemed surprised at my last game. Trivial Pursuit and Scarrble were a given as I loved to read, Phase 10 I'd picked up when I was overseas, it was a great game to pass the time with.

"Well i probably wont have a chance at the first two, so Phase 10." I looked at him amused. "Do you know how to play or do I need to explain the rules?"

He did something that was very un-Hotch-like. He rolled his eyes. "Yes I know how to play, you just get the cards."

"Okay but when I win you can't blame it on not knowing how to play." I enjoyed teasing him. The light banter made me feel normal. Almost. I knew Monday we would have to return to work and so I was already dreading Sunday.

Retrieving the cards from the hall closet we settled in the living room. He'd grabbed a pen and notebook to keep score. This was definitely going to be fun. To date I'd never lost a game, but I wasn't about to tell Hotch that. I wanted him to think he had a chance. The confidence in his eyes told me he was going to give me a run for my money.

I delt the first hand and so he weant first. "Ohhh." He smiled looking at his cards excitedly.

I let out a small chuckle. Looking at my cards I sighed, 'do I put everything down and claim this hand or do give him a chance?' My biggest dilemma at the moment. Nah there was no way I was going to go out after one turn. I would stall. I picked up a Wild card 'one I didn't exactly need' and discarded a card I didn't need.

Three more turns passed and I couldn't hold off anymore, any card I discard was part of a set. Not thinking too much more about it I laid down my cards. Hotch looked in disbelief and began counting the cards in his hands.

"90" he huffed a he wrote on the pad.

He managed to lay down on the second and third but I still won. On the fourth game I smiled looking at my cards. There was no way he was going to like this. In my hand were three skip cards. I'd already skipped him three times in the past two games, he had yet to get a skip card.

Laying down the first card went without much argument from him, the second skip card used he looked at me in disbelief. "How is it that you get all the skip cards?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I waited for two rounds to pass before I put down the last skip card. "That's it, I deal the next round." He was determined, by the smile on his face I knew he wasn't upset, so I agreed.

An hour later I was on phase 10 and he on 9. We both knew there was no sense in continuing by I liked that he didn't give up, it made the game much more enjoyable. I was really loved by the cards. Two skips and 3 wilds. He however could not argue as he dealt.

I brought my cards up to cover my face and looked over at him slowly. I was trying very hard to cover my grin. "Oh dont tell me you're already done, are you serious? I was three cards away."

Sorry was all I could muster before the laugh overtook me. Oh boy was that a bad idea. My hand flew to my abdomen. At that moment the events of the past few days returned. How could I have forgotten. One look at Hotch and I realized that it really hadn't been too hard to forget.

"You alright?" He asked concerned. At my nod he went on. "I think this game was rigged. I have never seen so many skips being used in one game. Hell I didn't even know there were that many skips in the game." He playfully complained. After a pause he finished. "I think you should have explained the rules before we began." He got the reaction he was looking for. My jaw dropped open and I reached over and hit him.

"Oh I don't think that would of helped you."

"You never know." He got up and left for the kitchen. I had a feeling I knew what he was doing. I put the cards back in the box and left them on the table on top of the pad of paper.

He returned with my medication and a snack. Taking the my meds I relaxed next to him. I've definitely been missing out if this is what it always was with Aaron.

"Better?" I nod my head under his chin. He reached over for the remote turning on the TV.

The medication started to kick in. I wasn't ready for another nap or nightmare. As if sensing my dilemma Hotch moved his hand to my chin. "I'm not going anywhere."

Scooting to the far end of the couch he slouched down on the couch and put a pillow on his lap. With a smile he patted the pillow. There was no way I would be able to say no. Grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch I covered my self and put my head down.

Having someone to fight the demons with me made the battle less terrifying. Aaron's finger running through my hair I let out a final sigh and closed my eyes.

AN: Thats it folks...if you've never played Phase 10 I highly suggest you do...Unlike how it was played here the game does get a bit aggressive... too many alpha males playing is probably not a good idea.


End file.
